Wedding Road Trip Nalu Week 2018
by TheEarthbendingRavenclaw
Summary: After five years of dating, is it any surprise that Natsu and Lucy don't want to waste any time getting married? Can you really blame them for just grabbing their closest friends and eloping? (Prequel to "Born of End Darkness and Celestial Light)
1. Fascination Apathy

**Fascination / Apathy:**

"Wake up," Natsu said, staring at the unconscious blond lying in front of them. "C'mon, Luce, wake up!"

It was his fault. They were on a job, getting a pack vulcans out of a farmer's field. Lucy and Natsu had teamed up to chase one of the monsters towards Gray's ice prison when it turned on them. Before he could even scream for her to watch out it swatted Lucy across the face, sending her tumbling over a nearby bluff. He could do nothing by stare as his girlfriend of five years crashed to the bottom of a ditch.

" _Lucy!"_ he'd screamed as she jumped down after her. Her face was swollen, her body limp. Screw the vulcan, he carried her back to camp where he shouted and carried for Wendy to come heal her.

Now here they were, circled around a campfire. The crickets happy chirping only continued to dampen his mood. What did they have to be so cheery about?

"She'll be okay, Natsu," Gray said, unusually comforting as he knelt down next to the fire wizard. "Wendy fixed her up well enough. We've just gotta wait for her to wake up."

"Hmph," was all Natsu said.

Gray sighed and stood up. "Soup should be done, I'll get you a bowl."

"Uh-uh, not hungry," Natsu answered.

"You've gotta eat," Gray snapped as he trudged back to the cauldron Wendy was stirring over the fire.

Natsu reached out and took Lucy's hand in his, tracing her guild mark. Gray brought a bowl and set it next to him. Natsu didn't even look at it, he just stared at the unconscious celestial wizard.

Right there. She was right there, and he did nothing!

"Natsu, eat your dinner," Erza called from behind him.

"Not hungry," he muttered.

"Not hungry!" Happy shouted. "That's not like you, are you okay!?"

"She'll be okay," Carla said. "Sitting there and staring at her won't make her wake up any sooner."

"Hmph," was all Natsu said.

Erza sighed and turned back to the rest of the team. "We still have to get rid of these vulcans, so we need to develop a new plan."

"I still say Gray's ice prison is a good way to catch them," Wendy said.

"Yes," Carla nodded, "But we've got to find a way to chase them there without putting ourselves in danger."

"Maybe Natsu and I can use our dragon roars to scare them toward the prison, that way we wouldn't have to get close."

"What do you think, Natsu?" Gray called.

"Hmph."

"Your apathy will not help you or Lucy," Erza scolded.

Natsu ignored her and instead brought Lucy's hand to his mouth, kissing her guild mark.

"Please. Please, wake up," he begged as he pressed her hand against his forehead. He squeezed his eyes closed, forcing the horrid memories of watching her bounce off the bottom of the ditch away. How...how could he have let this happen? He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

"Please, wake up, Lucy. I promise I'll protect you and never let anything like this happen to you again, just please wake up."

Her hand was placed against his forehead began moving, one of her fingers began twirling a strand of his hair around it.

He gasped and popped his head up. She was smiling up at him, her gentle brown eyes shining up at him.

"Lucy?" he asked.

She slipped her hand out of his so she could cup his face in her palm. A wave of relief washed away the worry and tension he'd been carrying all day. The relaxation allowed a single tear to escaped down his face. She wiped it away with her thumb as she sat up.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Lucy," he gasped as he pulled her into a hug tears stinging his eyes. "Lucy," all he could manage to croak out was her name. "Lucy. Lucy!"

"That's me," she giggled as she ran a hand through his hair.

"You scared me to death!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly.

"No, it's not your fault," he held her closer. "If anything it's mine."

"No it's not," she declared as she pulled back so she could look him in the eye. "It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't happen to anyone, it happened to you," he said.

Lucy smiled softly at him and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm fine now, though. A bit sore maybe, but I'm fine."

"Lucy!" all the others had noticed she was awake and came racing towards her.

"Hi, guys!" she called as they pounded her with hugs.

"Hey, lay off!" Natsu pushed them off. "You saw what she went through today. Be a little careful, will y-"

"Natsu, I'm fine," Lucy insisted as she stood to her feet. "Now, about these vulcans…"

She walked to the campfire, made herself a bowl of soup and got right to making a plan. Natsu and Wendy using their dragon roars, Lucy using Taurus, and Erza using her Adamantine Armor would chase the monsters to Gray's ice prison. They'd then transport them to a remote location and release them. Once dinner was done, Lucy helped Wendy carry the dishes to a nearby stream and wash them.

Natsu stared in fascination. It was as if she hadn't suffered a major injury at all. She'd just woken up from a concussion two hours ago and she was back to her normal, cheery self. How the heck had he gotten so lucky? This amazing, fascinating woman had been in his life for so many years. Somehow he'd convinced her into being his girlfriend for the past five.

Any slight change in earlier events: had he decided not to go to Hargeon that day, had he not decided on a whim to challenge the winners of the grand magic games after his year long training, had she hit the bottom of that ditch at a different angle, one that would have broken her neck, they wouldn't be here now. Of course he'd known for a while now that he loved her, but something about this. Something about watching her get the life knocked out of her and then watching her bounce back like it was nothing, planning an attack as simply as if she were tying her shoes, and now helping her friends clean up…

...How had an idiot like him ended up with such a goddess?

Lucy was bring the stack of bowls back to the camp when she noticed Natsu staring at her.

"Natsu, I'm fine," she sighed. "You can stop staring."

"C'mere," he said, voice barely more than a whisper.

She frowned in confusion as knelt down in front of him. He took her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her cheek bones as he brought her in for a kiss. Lucy closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed happily as he slowly moved his lips against hers, finger tracing the contours of her face. He was being so gentle, which wasn't necessarily odd, but a bit unusual. He was usual a bit more-ahem-eager when it came to kissing her. Not that she minded the change in approach. Though she loved it when he would nip hungrily at her bottom lip and hold her as tightly against him as he could without hurting her, she also enjoyed these softer moments. It reminded her that their relationship wasn't just a physical one, but that he did genuinely care for her.

He gently pulled his lips away from hers and leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled as she set a hand on either side of his face, enjoying this peaceful moment. That was when Natsu said something she was not expecting at all:

"Marry me."

She gasped and leaned back, staring at him wide-eyes. His eyes were soft, desperate. His face was sincere. He stared longingly at her as he took her hand in his.

"Please," he begged. "I know it's out of the blue but after today I…"

He searched wildly to find the words to express what he was feeling.

"Lucy I...I don't know what I did to deserve to be with someone like you. Really, I don't. But now that I have you I don't want to live without you. I could have lost you today and it...well...it made me realize some things." He sighed and lowered his head. "I know, I'm an idiot, and I should have realized all this sooner, and actually come up with a plan instead of just-"

"Yes."

He gasped and looked back up at Lucy who was wearing a joyfully loving smile on her face, eyes sparkling with both happiness and tears.

"What?" he asked in a whisper, almost afraid to believe what he'd just heard.

Lucy's smile widened as she repeated her answer: "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

He let out a half gasp-half laugh as he snatched her into his arms, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she buried her fingers in his airs, melting into the kiss. Figures he'd propose on a whim! Though not entirely. They'd been together for five years now, an engagement was imminent! But Natsu being Natsu it took a literal vulcan smacking one of them upside the head to get him to realize what the next logical step was.

"Sorry I don't have a ring," he said bashfully one they'd parted.

"Oh, well, um...I might have one," Lucy blushed as she dug into her pocket.

"You do?" Natsu arched an eyebrow.

"Kinda," Lucy pulled out a folded pink handkerchief. She unwrapped it to reveal a brass ring with a tiny brass rose attached to it. It was tarnished with age, but still pretty to look at.

"This was my mom's first wedding ring," Lucy explained as she held it in her palm. "My dad got her a new one with diamonds as a gift after I was born. She once told me she liked this one better, though. When she died she left this to me. I've always kept it on me since, but I never could wear it. It just didn't feel right. But now...well," she giggled. "I guess I know why now."

Natsu chuckled as he held out his hand. "May I?"

Lucy smiled and placed it in his palm. He took her left hand in his and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"Well, it's about time!" Gray shouted from behind them. They both started to find the whole team staring at them. Happy was beside himself, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"My best friend is getting married!" he cheered as he tackled Natsu in a hug.

"Congratulations, you two!" Carla smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Wendy clapped her hands eagerly.

"So, when's the big day?" Erza asked, smiling ear to ear.

"As soon as possible," Lucy answered.

"Yeah?" Natsu asked.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that darn question for years, I don't feel like waiting any longer!" she declared, to which everyone laughed.

"Well, if that's the case they've got a million wedding chapels at Akane Beach," Gray said. "We could just pop in there on the way home, get you two hitched and be done with it. Oof!"

He winced as Erza smacked him across the back of the head. "Don't try to be all nonchalant about this, marriage is a big deal!"

"Actually, that might not be such a bad idea," Natsu thought out loud.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked.

"Why not?" Natsu asked. "It'd be less work for us. No decorating. No hiring someone to say the stuff. We just show up in a dress and a suit and we'll be good to go."

"Ugh!" Lucy face-palmed. "Men…"

"Exactly," Erza agreed. "Besides, what will the rest of the guild say? They'll all want a hand in the planning. Cana will no doubt have a say on what drinks are served-"

 _Oh, no!_ Lucy thought. _Drunk Cana, that was always a disaster._

"Master will probably try and invite all of Magnolia-"

 _The whole town!_

"-Vijeeter will want to perform a dance-"

 _Never a good sign!_

"-and-"

"Actually, you know what? Why not?" Lucy said, catching Erza completely off guard.

"Are you serious, Lucy?"

"Sure," Lucy said. "We'll just pick up all the stuff we need on the way there. It'll be like a wedding road trip."

"But….but…" Erza protested.

"Aw, c'mon, Erza," Lucy said as she leaned against her boyfriend-no-her fiance's shoulder. "It'll be fun!"


	2. Sanctum Squalor

**Sanctum / Squalor:**

"Oh! A strip mall, stop there!" Levy cheered as she Erza, Wendy, and Lucy rode in a Magical Vehicle towards Akane beach. The men were taking another route for now. Natsu said he had something to do real quick before the wedding. He didn't tell Lucy what it was, but she didn't question it. At least he promised to reserve a chapel before they left (and Gray promised to remind him.) She didn't have time to ask too many questions about where he was headed anyways.

Erza was all too eager to haul her off so they could collect Levy and Gajeel from their job so Levy could come along on their "girls trip." Gajeel was in no way eager to come along and said he'd catch up with the guys, even after Lucy said she had no idea where they were headed. Gajeel wasn't deterred though.

"I'll sniff them out," he assured them.

As the girls drove along Lucy stared at the ring on her finger, smiling softly. She hardly noticed the giggling and chatting of the girls, nor Erza's crazy driving. She didn't even realize they were stopping until the car had actually stopped.

"Hm?" she asked as she looked up. They were at some sort of strip mall, not the high end kind either. There was a thrift shop, a fast food joint, a craft store, a grocery shop, a budget nail salon, and a bargain general store.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"We've still gotta go shopping," Levy said as she jumped out of the car.

"Here?" Lucy looked around her. This looked like a good place to run a few errands but not go wedding shopping.

"Well, we're not sure how many other opportunities we'll get," Levy said cheerfully.

Lucy nodded. That was true. Besides, given the last minute nature of all this they didn't really have a big budget to blow.

"Besides, this is where we're meeting the Strausses and Laxus," Erza stated.

Lucy smiled. Though they were eloping and just wanted a small, sweet ceremony they still wanted their closest friends there. As Lisanna and Natsu had been friends since they were little children of course she had to be invited. It wasn't fair to invite her and not her siblings, so naturally Mirajane and Elfman were coming along too. As for Laxus, he and Mirajane had been married for about a year now, so obviously he had to come along too. So they sent the exceeds with letters back to the guild hall.

She stared at the shops in front of her and sighed. She was not super optimistic about the chances of finding anything wedding-like at a thrift or bargain shop, but she was willing to at least give it a shot.

"Alright, well, let's go in," she said as she began heading towards the thrift shop, holding her breath, hoping she'd be pleasantly surprised.

She wasn't.

In fact, she was astounded by the squalor of the space. Baskets of mismatched socks, plastic dishes, and absolute junk were knocked over in the floor. Over-stuffed racks of clothes were stacked so close one could barely squeeze in between them. The walls were covered in tacky paintings and decorations. Lucy felt her head spinning at the piles and piles of second-hand items and clothes. How was she going to find anything in all of this?

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Lucy!" She turned and found Lisanna and Mirajane stuck in between some of the wracks, piles of white material in their hands. Lucy swallowed back a groan and smiled. If the dresses were anything like the shop she didn't have much to look forward to. Still, she was happy to get a hug from Lisanna who was the first to reach her.

"I'm so excited for both of you!" she cheered as she squeezed Lucy's neck.

"Thank you," Lucy smiled back as Mirajane reached out to hug her.

"I see you guys have already started shopping," Lucy said as she stared at the piles of white material in the Strauss sister's arms.

"Well, we figured you'd be as overwhelmed as we were when we got here," Mirajane explained. "So we decided to try to make things easier on you and pick out all the white dresses we could find."

"I helped!"

Lucy jumped at the voice behind her and turned to find: "Juvia?"

"I helped them," Juvia repeated. "I'm just so happy for you!" she cheered before adding under her breath: "And for me. Now that you're spoken for Gray is all mine for the taking!"

"He always was, honey," Lucy mutter. "But anywho. Thanks, guys!" She said this with full sincerity. Her head was spinning a little less. At least she had less to go through. It took them awhile for them to find a place to lay out everything Mirajane and Lisanna had found. They finally just had to clean off an scratched up dining room table that had stacks of boxes of junk on top of it. As the dresses were laid out Lucy could already tell that about half of them were going to be a "no." They were either out of style, or stained, or just not her style, or they looked nothing like a wedding dress.

"I know it doesn't look like much," Mirajane said. "But Lisanna and I can alter and redesign a few things so you can get a nice dress."

"Okay," Lucy nodded. It wasn't that she didn't believe Mirajane. She'd seen the things Mirajane had sewn together and whipped out. She was just having a hard time imagining how any of these dresses could be transformed into a stylish wedding gown. As she picked through she found a short cocktail dress that caught her eye. She held it up and looked it over. It was a bodycon dress with one ruffle at the bottom hem and a single ruffle at the top that extended around the shoulders for a set of off-the shoulder sleeves. It was cute, but it wasn't really a wedding dress.

"You wanna try that on?" Levy asked.

"Sure," Lucy nodded as slipped into a messy changing room to slip into the dress. She smiled as she looked at herself in the cracked mirror. It was super cute, but, again, it wasn't a wedding dress. Still, she stepped out of the changing room to show her friends.

"Aw!" Wendy cheered. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you," Lucy blushed.

"Do you love it?" Erza asked.

"Uh…" Lucy shifted uneasily. "I mean, I like it but it's...not special. It's just a little white dress, you know?"

All the girls nodded as Lisanna drew closer and rubbed her chin. She looked down at the single ruffle at the bottom of the dress and held it in her hand.

"What do you think, Mira?" she asked as she turned to her sister. "You think we could turn this into a mermaid gown?"

"Oh, sure," Mirajane nodded.

"Really?" Lucy asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yeah, it's already got the shape for it," Mirajane nodded as she looked down at the ruffle on the bottom. "We'd just have to add some tulle under here."

She began stroking her chin as she thought. "Hm. We could even add some sparkle or lace at the top if you'd like. Here-"

Mirajane turned back to the pile of dresses, sorting through them and picking out all of the dresses with full skirts. "I know most of these will not be to your liking, so just try to focus on the embellishments."

"Huh?" Lucy seemed confused.

"Pick a dress that you like the decorations for and we'll cut it up for the bottom of the skirt and lace and sparkles."

"Oh, okay," Lucy looked down at the pile of dresses. They were all very old fashioned, out of style, and -to be perfectly honest - hideous. It was hard for her to just focus on just the beads and lace. Finally, deciding if it were just embellishments she was looking for, she picked up the most over the top, extravagant, ridiculous dress in the bunch.

"Think you can get some sparkle out of this?" she asked a smile on her face.

Mirajane and Lisanna giggled.

"If we can't something's wrong," Lisanna chuckled.

"So, is that what you'll be getting your dress out of?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded. She still was having a hard time imagining how it would look, but she had no choice but to trust Mirajane and Lisanna at this point.

"Good," Erza nodded. "Now for bridesmaids! Lucy, what color do you want us to wear?"

"Oh...erm…" Lucy blinked. She hadn't really thought about it. "Erm...pink…?"

"EVERYONE! HUNT DOWN EVERY PINK DRESS IN THIS SQUALOR OF A SHOP!" Erza ordered and everyone scampered off. Lucy sighed as she watched them scamper off. This was going to be a long day.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lucy groaned as she collapsed onto her sleeping bag at their camp later than night. She was utterly exhausted. But at least she and all the girls had dresses. A bit mismatched, maybe, but they'd somehow managed to find five dressed all in the same shade of pink, so that was a win. Ironically it was rose pink, the same color as Natsu's hair, which was the reason she'd spouted out "pink" when she was asked what color she wanted. Getting everyone to find a dress both they and she liked had been an absolute nightmare, though. She was just glad it was over. Now she was even more convinced that a quick elopement was the way to go. How did some women put up with this chaos for months?

A soft chuckle came from above her. She opened her eyes and looked up, smiling when she Natsu looking down over her as he sat cross-legged at the head of her sleeping bag.

"You look like you've had a rough day," he smirked.

"When did you get here?" she asked. The boys had been nowhere in sight when they'd arrived at the pre-designated camp area.

"Just now," he answered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "So, what all did you and your girls do?"

"Dress shopping," Lucy groaned.

"Why so glum? I thought you liked that kinda thing."

"Yeah, I do, it was just a bit stressful and chaotic is all," Lucy said as she squirmed out of her sleeping bag and sat up.

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu asked, clearly not interested in hearing about her shopping fiascos, but giving her the opportunity to vent should she want it. She decided to spare him the torment of listening to her go on and on and on about hard hard it was to find the same shade of pink in six different dresses. Instead she crawled into his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an amused voice.

"Nothing," she answered coyly as she wrapped her arms around his middle. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. One arm slipped around her shoulders, pulling her close against his beating chest. His other arm slipped under her legs, essentially engulfing her entire body in his embrace. She sighed as she nuzzled her face deeper into his neck, relishing in the warm feeling of his arms encircling her. She could be in the most secure room in the palace at Crocus with ever Rune Knight in all of Fiore guarding her and she wouldn't feel as safe as she did now. Natsu's arms were her sanctuary; the one place she knew she could go where she wouldn't be judged, where no matter what she would be loved and cherished.

He pushed her hair out of her face with his nose and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Her lips curled into a smiled as he drew her closer and began swaying back and forth.

"You trying to rock me to sleep?" she asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Nah, just holding you." He began stroking the bend of her knee with his thumb.

"Looks to me like you're trying to baby me," she said.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"No, not at all," she replied, a wide grin on her face. "Baby away."

He laughed. "Will do," he leaned down and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth so lightly that she could barely feel it.

"Oh, now you're teasing me?" Lucy asked. Natsu chuckled then ran her hand up her arm, her shoulder, and to the back of her neck, cradling her head as he kissed her lips. As he had been before his proposal, he was gentle, tender, causing her insides to turn to putty. When they parted he placed his chin on top of her head, cradling her close against his beating heart once more. She sighed deeply as she nuzzled close against him. She was going to spend the rest of her life doing this, wasn't she? Letting herself get lost in her sanctuary. She smiled, letting the warmth of his body, the gentle rocking of his arms, and the beating of his heart lull her to sleep. She could get used to this.


	3. Bedtime Waking

**Bedtime / Waking:**

Natsu smiled down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Her shoulder and rose and fell with each breath she took. Her plump, pink lips fell open ever so slightly as the wind gently whipped her golden hair into her face, grazing against her pink cheeks. He shifted her weight in his embrace so her could free one arm to tuck her hair behind her ear. She involuntarily turned to lean into the warmth of his touch, humming in her sleep. His smile widened. She looked like a sleeping angel; gorgeously adorable.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, taking in her scent as he buried his nose into her hair. Was this really what he was going to have to look forward to? Spending every night holding her as she fell asleep, getting to watch her as she peacefully slumbered. Suddenly he found himself predicting that bedtime would quickly become his favorite time of the day.

He knew he should put her back in her sleeping bag and then go to his, but he didn't want to. She was so beautiful, and the feeling of her cuddled so close against him that every breath she took put a slight pressure against his chest and arm, sending shockwaves of desire through him. He nuzzled his face deeper into her hair, leaning back against a nearby tree.

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered. His eyelids began to grow heavy as sleep, almost without him realizing it, overtook him.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Oh, ho, ho, ho!"

Lucy startled out of her sleep, the top of her head busting against something.

"Ouch!" Natsu shouted as he rubbed his busted chin.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, confused as she looked about. She was curled up in his lap. His head had been rested on top of her's until she accidentally busted him in the jaw.

"Morning," he groaned as he continued nursing his wound, looking about to find the whole group staring down at them, smug smiles on all of their faces.

"Geez, you're getting married tomorrow, you couldn't wait one more night?" Gray said in a sug voice.

"Shut it, popsicle!" Natsu sputtered.

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" Lisanna cheered.

"Just couldn't keep your hands off her, could ya'?" Laxus teased.

"Geehee, Salamander's just starving for that wedding night, isn't he?"

"Be nice!" Levy scolded her boyfriend.

"Well, he is, just look at him!" Gajeel insisted, pointing to the blushing couple.

"Did we really spend all night like this?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lucy covered her face in her hands as everyone kept snickering and smirking at them.

"Oh, this is embarrassing!"


	4. Virtuous Wicked

**Virtuous / Wicked:**

 **AN: Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday! Life happened. Long story short my work (an escape room) was short-staffed the day of a big festival in my town (a.k.a. one of the busiest and booziest [fyi, drunk people and escape rooms DO NOT MIX WELL!] days of the year for us). So I had to cover for some of my co-workers. Again, really sorry! Better late than never, though, I suppose.**

"Here we aaaarrrrreeeee!" Mirajane cheered as she parked the vehicle outside a very large and luxurious resort. Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu were all sprawled out in the backseat, groaning and clutching their stomachs and mouths. Lucy looked over her shoulder, pouting in sympathy at her fiancee. She wished she could sit back there with him, let him rest his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. It didn't fix his motion sickness when she did that, but it helped and distracted him. It made him smile.

Yes. She wished she could be back there, but the backseat was croweded enough as is. The car was crowded in general. It was made for 11 people and 2 exceeds. At some point on the trip Jellal had caught up with them. Since he was married to Erza now, he of course was invited too, even if it did make the car that much more crowded.

Lucy sighed and squirmed in her seat until she could reach an arm over the back of seat towards Natsu. She grumbled in frustration as she discovered her arm wasn't long enough to reach his head.

He groggily opened one eye and looked up at her. He closed it back, but reached his hand up to entertwine his fingers with hers. Mirajane drove into the car port at the front door so Elfman could slip inside and check them in. After a few minutes he came back.

"Alright, we've got two suites tonight. One for the guys and one for the girls. Lucy, here," he handed her an envelope. "This is the info you'll need to check into the honeymoon suite tomorrow. We gotcha four days."

"Thank you so much, Elfman," Lucy beamed.

"Not checking into the honeymoon suite until tomorrow, eh?" Gray smirked. "How virtuous of you. Especially considering the situation we found you in-"

"Shut it before I barbaque you," Natsu grumbled.

"Not in the car," Erza scolded as Mirajane drove through the parking lot until she found a free spot and everyone tumbled out.

"Sweet earth!" Natsu shouted as he collapsed against the asphalt. "Sweet air! I'm never getting in a car again."

"For once, I agree with Salamander," Gajeel said, face-planting next to Natsu.

"Same," Laxus said, collapsing behind the first two dragon slayers.

"I'm seeing double of everything!" Wendy moaned, falling to her knees behind the three boys.

"Wendy, I'm begging you, cast Troia," Natsu grumbled.

"I would, but I can't even tell what's left and what's right anymore," the young girl answered.

"Ergh," all the dragon slayers grumbled.

"Oh, please, be men will you?" Elfman huffed.

"Let's just get inside so they can lie down," Levy said, setting a gentle and cautious hand on the back of Gajeel's head.

"Please…" Gajeel begged.

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at the iron dragon slayer as she knelt down in front of Natsu and held her hands out for him. He grabbed onto her and used her to help him steady himself as he stood up. The group shuffled inside as they made their way into the resort and each group went to their respective suites for the night.

The wedding was to be held the following evening at the attached chapel. They had the remainder of the day and the next morning and afternoon to kill. Some of that would be spent buying the rings (yeah, the one thing they still did not have was a biggie!) Other than that, neither Natsu or Lucy had no idea what they were going to do. They both had a feeling, however, that these next 24 hours or so were going to be the longest of their lives.

That feeling was cemented when they got to their respective floor and were both pulled to their assigned suites before they could even get a kiss in.

"Lock the door! Lock the door!" Lisanna shouted once all the girls had piled into their suite, Lucy being led by the hands by Levy, with her eyes covered by Erza.

"Wha-guys, what are you-"

"Just hold on a few more seconds, Lucy!" Mirajane said.

Lucy could hear some rustling and whispering and giggling going on around her.

"Okay, she can open them!"

Erza removed her hands from Lucy's eyes and she gasped. There, lying on the couch infront of her was her dress.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped as she drew closer. What was once a rather plain cocktail dress was now a gorgeous mermaid shaped wedding gown. Coming out from under the ruffled at the bottom of the once cocktail dress/now bodice were several layers of tulle ruffles. Each layer was lined in a white ribbon, making them pop. Only two layers of tulle were stuck under the off-the-shoulder sleeve ruffle so that the top and bottom would match. Lace now covered the bodice. A sash and choker had been made to go along with the dress. The pearl like broches that were absolutely hideous on the gigantic mess of a dress they'd bought for the purpose of cutting it up for embellishments, now looked elegant and classy. On hung from a satin ribbon to go around her neck, and one centered on a satin sash to go around her waist. A few smaller pearls and beads had also been added to the sash to give it a little more flare.

"It's beautiful! Oh, my gosh!" Lucy gasped.

"You like it," Lisanna asked, twisting her hands nervously.

"I love it! Oh my gosh, you guys are mircle workers!" Lucy beamed as she hugges Lisanna. She went to hug Mirajane, but she had turned around to grab something.

"Don't forget about the veil!"

She held up a simple, ribbon-trimmed, tulle veil attached to a comb.

"Wow! When and how did you guys do this?" Lucy asked as she ran the veil through her fingers.

"We waited until everyone was asleep to work on it," Mirajane explained.

"Couldn't risk Natsu seeing it before the big day!" Lisanna exclaimed. "That's a bad omen, afterall."

Lucy could only giggle as she examined her dress in greater detail. Lisanna and Mirajane really were miracle workers. How they pulled this off in a few nights she'd never know.

"We had a lot of lace and material left over," Mirajane continued, a mischievous smile on her face. "So...I hope you don't mind, but we took initiative to make a few extra things since we haven't had a chance to throw you a shower…"

Lisanna giggled as she pulled a box out of her luggage and passed it to Lucy. Everyone gathered around as Lucy sat on the couch and opened it. Her face grew red and everyone let out chuckles, "oohs" and "aahs." Inside were several sets of lacey, white lingerie: slips, see-through robes, bras, panties, boustiers…

"My, my, my, looks like you've got a nice little collection to start off with," Erza smirked.

"Aw, look at her, she's blushing," Levy giggled as she set a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Natsu will be too once he sees her in them tomorrow," Lisanna smirked.

"You girls are wicked," Lucy snapped playfully, causing a chorus of laughter. She smiled as it died down and stated: "Really, though, thank you."

"Where are you going?" Juvia asked.

"T...to try them on…" Lucy answered, embarrassed. She had to make sure they fit and looked good. "I...I'll let you know how they fit…"

"Not gonna show?" Erza asked, jokingly.

"No," Lucy turned and smiled confidently at her friends. "For Natsu's eyes only."

All the girls "oohed" and "aahed" again as Lucy spun her way into bathroom. Though she still felt a little flustered, she suddenly had a deliciously wicked idea sprouting in her mind.


	5. Blessing Omen

**Blessing / Omen:**

It was the crack of dawn. Everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone.

Natsu was seated on the railing of the balcony for the guy's suite, watching the sun rise. He normally wasn't an early riser, but today was different. Today he was getting married. Today Lucy would forever be his. Today they'd become one. Today...everything was changing, today.

He sighed as the sun rose over the horizon. The chapel didn't open until night, so he had hours upon hours to wait until the wedding. That was going to suck! What was he supposed to do for that long? He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He shouldn't have gone to get her wedding band last night. That would have given him something to do today!

He hadn't been planning on actually BUYING anything last night. He had just gone to get ideas. He though it would have taken him forever to choose one. Low and behold, the perfect one was right there in the front. A brass colored ring in the shape of a leafy vine with a few tiny diamonds sprinkled here and there along the vine, in between the leaves. It was going to go perfectly with the rose ring Lucy inheritted from her mother. He closed the box back and stored it back in his pocket, instead turning his attention to the book laying on the table next to him.

He picked it up. This is what he had gone to get the day he and the guys split off from the girls. Well, okay, not the book. The book itself was just a photoalbum with 1,000 picture slots that just happened to be the perfect size for envelopes to slide into. No, no. He'd gone for this. An envelope with the words:

 _To: Mr. and Mrs. Heartfelia_

 _From: Natsu_

Written on it. He pulled it out, and removed the letter from inside. As he unfolded to sheet of paper, two pressed flowers fell into his lap. He gather them up as he looked over the letter. Though he tried his best to be neat, his handwriting was still awful. Still, it was the thought that counted, right? He read it, sighing to himself:

 _To Mr. and Mrs. Heartfelia,_

 _Hi._

 _I know you guys don't know me, so you're probably wondering why I'm writing you out of the blue. Well, it's because I'm marrying your daughter soon. In less than a week actually. So I'm writing to you to ask for your blessing._

 _I wish I could do this in person. I'm really sorry we never got a chance to meet. If you guys were anything like Lucy than you were pretty awesome. I love your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Heartfelia. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I promise that I will always take care of and protect her._

 _I don't know if you can actually read these letters in the afterlife, but Lucy still writes you guys all the time so I thought I'd give it a shot. I hope you can see this, and I hope you approve. I really meant it when I said I love your daughter._

 _Your future son-in-law,_

 _Natsu Dragneel._

It wasn't an eloquently written letter by any stretch of the imagination, but it got the job done. He placed the two flowers he'd picked from the garden surrounding their graves (as proof to Lucy that he'd actually gone there to write said letter) folded them and the note back up, placed it back in the envelope, then back in the book. He then pulled out a second letter he'd left in there, this one addressed to Lucy.

 _Lucy,_

 _If you're reading this I guess that means you actually went through with the marriage. Sorry, you're stuck with me now!_

 _Anyways, I've noticed you still write letters your parents, but you really don't have a place to put them. So I got you this book. I figured it would be a lot better and safer than that old drawer you're using right now. I thought about it because I remember you crying when you lost a few moving back to Magnolia. I figured this would be a good way to make sure you never lose another one._

 _Don't worry if you run out of space, I'll just get you a new one._

 _I love you, my beautiful, sexy wife._

 _Your husband, Natsu._

He put this letter back, then set the book back on the table and continued watching to sunrise.

"Still planning on giving that to Lucy after the wedding?" Gray's voice came from behind him. Natsu huffed as he turned to the ice-wizard who was in nothing but his boxers.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he asked.

Gray shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted to say that I think it's a good idea."

"Wai-what? Are you complimenting me? You feeling alright, you perverted popsicle."

"I feel fine you lava brain!" Gray snapped, before turning away, obviously embarrassed and hating it. "It's not often you actually have good ideas, so I thought I might as well complimenting you for the one in million you do get."

Natsu blinked, surprised. "Gee, thanks man."

"Besides, it's your wedding day," Gray continued. "So I guess that means I gotta be nice to you."

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, if I show up to the ceremony with a black eye or busted lip Lucy will kill ya."

Gray glowered at him before leaninga against the railing next to him.

"So, when are you gonna pop the question to Juvia?" Natsu asked, dangling one leg off the railing.

"Dunno yet," Gray answered.

Natsu blinked. That wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Wait. Are you thinking about it?"

Gray blushed. "Not...not seriously. I mean, I don't think it will-no, it WON'T be anytime soon. But...ya know. We've been together for a while now so it's impossible not to think about it. I mean, I'm sure you thought about it before asking Lucy, right?"

Natsu shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"There, see," Gray turned away. "Now quite prying at me. You're the one getting hitched tonight."

Natsu grinned. "Sure am."

The door of the balcony next to their's slid open. Lucy stepped onto it, staring at the sunrise. She took in a deep breath, eyes wide, obviously nervous.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," Natsu called, pivoting on the thin railing to face her.

She jumped as she whirled around towards him.

Gray still stood in the back, watching along awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "You can't see me! It's bad luck."

"That's only if you're in your dress," Natsu clarified. "And I don't think you'll be showing up at the alter in a bathrobe, will ya?"

Lucy giggled as she drew said robe closer around herself and leaned on the portion of the railing seperating their two balconies. "Would you be upset if I did?"

"Nope," Natsu slipped back onto his feet and sauntered over towards her. "Surprised, yes, but not upest. I'd still marry you either way."

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Geez, save it for the wedding, will ya?" Gray teased.

"Don't you have some jammies you need to track down?" Natsu asked.

Gray looked down at himself and realized he was in nothing but his boxers. He let out a yelp before darting back inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Lucy held a hand to her mouth to try, in vain, to keep herself from laughing.

"So," Natsu smiled at her. "What brings you out here this early."

"Can't sleep," Lucy answered.

"Me either," Natsu answered.

Lucy began bouncing in place. "I just can't believe we're getting married tonight!"

"Niether can I," Natsu agreed, his grin widening.

Lucy sighed happily as she took his hand in hers. "I also have to start getting ready."

"Yeesh, already? How much make-up are you putting on?"

"Not for the wedding," Lucy's eyes got a mischievous gleam in them. "Get ready to make you a little gift for after the ceremony."

"Oh?" Natsu arched an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Lucy answered coyly. "But let's just say it's something for your eyes, and your eyes only."

Natsu closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to look angry, but failing miserably. "No fair getting me fired up hours away from the wedding, Luce."

Lucy giggled as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That isn't helping," Natsu grumbled, causing her to giggle again as she rubbed her nose against his.

A tiny drop of rain fell right where their noses were touching, splashing them both. They laughed as they pulled away and looked up to see small rain clouds rolling in.

"Hopefully this blows over before tonight," Natsu murmured.

"Oh, I don't know," Lucy shrugged. "They say rain on your wedding day's a good omen."

"That so?"

"Yup. They say it's supposed to bring in cleansing and fertility."

"Fertility?" Natsu grinned mischievously. "So it means we'll have a bunch of kids, huh?"

"Can we wait until after the ceremony before we discuss children?" Lucy asked nervously.

"What, don't you want kids?"

"Of course, but not right now," Lucy ran her hand up his arm. "I want to spend a little time just being married to you first."

"So you wanna keep me all to yourself, I see how it is."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Uh-huh, sure…"

"Ugh! You drive me crazy sometimes."

"I know," Natsu gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "But you love me anyways."

"More than you'll ever know," Lucy smiled, slipping her arms around his shoulders.

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, I've got a pretty good idea…" he began running his hands up and down her back as he nuzzled his face into her neck. More raindrops began to fall, sprinkling the young couple, who both giggled as they pulled away.

"You better get back inside, Luce, don't want you getting sick," Natsu said.

"Same for you," Lucy said as she headed towards her door.

"I'll see you tonight," Natsu winked at her before grabbing the book of the table and heading back inside.


	6. Numb Sensation

**Sensation / Numb:**

Lucy could only stare straight ahead as Mirajane finished smoothing most of her hair into a bun. Two strans had been left out of the updo so they could be braided and wrapped around the base of the bun for a little extra flare. As Mirajane began braiding the strands, Lucy glanced at herself in the mirror. Her make-up had already been done. Every eyelash, eyebrow, eye-shadow stroke, blush streak, powdered foundation brush was perfectly place. She looked more like a painting than an actual person, but in a good way.

She chewed on her lip, the one area of her face that had not been done (and wouldn't be until she had her dress on) and looked away. She knew should be excited, giddy, giggling, but she was in a daze. As Mirajane finished waving the two free strands of hair into the braids and began wrapping and pinning them in place she felt even more out of it. She was getting married. She was actually getting married. To Natsu.

She was happy. Of course she was, but right now she felt numb. This had all happened so fast. They had only gotten engaged a week ago, now they were getting married. She hadn't really had time to fully process it. She wanted this. She knew that. She had never been more sure of anything in her life, but right now she was just...numb.

"All done!" Mirajane cheered. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror again.

Holy smokes, she almost looked like a bride.

"You should probably go get into your dress now," Mirajane said cheerily.

"Wha-oh, yeah…" Lucy stood up and walked to her room in the suite where her dress was hanging. She reached out a hand for it, but stopped. She placed her palm against her stomach. There should be butterflies in there, but she felt nothing. It was almost as if she were asleep, walking in a fog. Was there something wrong with her?

"Uh-oh, looks like someone's got pre-wedding nerves."

Lucy turned and saw Erza standing behind her, already dressed in her bridesmaid gown, her hair in a high ponytail with a braid wound around the base.

"I guess…" Lucy muttered.

Erza smiled as she came forward and gave Lucy a hug. A genuinely gentle hug, which was rare for her.

"I...I'm actually not sure what I feel right now," Lucy admitted as she wrapped her arms around Erza in return. "I know I'm supposed to be excited and have butterflies but I...I don't…"

"You feel numb," Erza nodded as she stepped back. "I understand. I felt the same way for a little while at mine and Jellal's wedding."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded. "It's to be expected really. Getting married is such a big event that it can be hard to process. So instead of processing it our minds just shut off for a while," she set a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It does not mean there's anything wrong with you."

Lucy sighed and nodded. "That's good to know."

"Glad I could help," Erza smiled. "Now, would you like me to help you into your gown or can you manage on your own?"

Lucy looked back at the dress.

"I might need some help," she admitted.

Erza helped her pull the dress of the hanger and then held it open so Lucy could step into it.

"I see you're wearing one of your shower gifts…" Erza smirked as she zipped up the back of Lucy's dress, hiding the lingerie hunderneath it.

"Shut up…" Lucy blushed.

"I'm sure Natsu will appreciate it," Erza chuckled as she tied her sash into a bow in the back and then held the choker out infront of Lucy. Lucy placed it in position just above where her collarbones met.

"Too tight?" Erza asked as she began tying it off in the back.

"Uh-uh," Lucy shook her head as Erza finished tying off the choker.

Lucy reached out a took a small silk bag off the hanger. Inside were ten pearl bracelets and a set of drop pearl earrings. They weren't fake pearls like the ones sewn on her dress either, they were real. They had cost a fortune but she had a feeling it would be worth it. Lucy had noticed them when she went to buy Natsu's ring (which she had slipped off to Happy, who was acting as the ring bearer soon after she bought it.) Two thoughts occurred to her when she saw the set of pearls, the first being that she didn't really have much jewelry to wear. The second was that now that she and Natsu were getting married children were a high possibility, and if she ever had a daughter she wanted to be able to pass something on to her. Ten bracelets and a set of earrings may have been much, but there was no telling how many daughters they would have. She wanted to be sure there's be enough for all of them.

Lucy put on her earrings and placed five bracelets on each arm as Erza pinned her veil into the bottom of her bun.

"There," Erza said when she was done. "Turn around and let me see."

Lucy did so and Erza gasped.

"Oh, you look so beautiful!"

"Thank you," Lucy blushed.

"Don't take my word for, go look at yourself," Erza pointed to the mirror. Lucy smiled softly as she turned and walked towards it. She gasped when she saw herself. She looked like an image out of a bridal magazine.

 _Holy smokes, I'm a bride!_

"Wow," she whispered as she smoothed out the lace on her bodice.

"Wow, indeed," Erza beamed as she grabbed her hands. "Now let's go show everyone else!"

Erza lead her out in the main room of the suite where everyone else was gathered, fixing their own hair and make-up. All the preparations stopped when they saw her, though, and they gasped and squeed widely.

"Oh, you look so pretty!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Natsu's not gonna know what hit him!" Lisanna giggled.

"He sure is a lucky guy," Mirajane nodded.

"Oh, I'm going to cry!" Levy began fanning herself as she ran to hug Lucy.

"Aw, Levy," Lucy smiled through the hug.

"I'm just so happy for you!" Juvia cheered.

"Thank you," Lucy let Levy go so she could hug Juvia. "Really, thank all of you for being here. I know this was such late notice so it means a lot that you're here."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Carla assured her, already dressed in the frilly pink dress she'd wear as the flower girl. "Now, since we still have a few minutes, let's go over the order of the procession. Who is going to walk with who?"

Lucy hung her head as she thought. Her father was dead. Her mother was dead. There was no one to walk her down the aisle. She hadn't though about it until now. Crap, she might actually cry. She should have waited to put her make-up on.

"Well," Wendy said as she scooted close to Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I've got no one to partner up with since there's one more girl that there are guys, and someone has to walk the bride down the aisle, so I guess I'll give Lucy away."

Lucy gasped and smiled as she turned to the younger girl. "Aw, thank you, Wendy!"

"No problem," Wendy gave her hug.

"Well, with that settled," Carla nodded. "Let's go through everyone else…"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"I gotta stand up there all by myself?" Natsu asked as he gestured to the altar of the small chapel they'd rented for the hour.

"It'll only be for a few minutes, quit your whining," Laxus sighed.

"Now get up there before the girls get here!" Gray all but shoved him into the chapel and closed the door behind him.

Natsu grumbled as he stomped forward, tugging at his suit jacket and tie.

"So you must be the lucky groom," the officiant said.

"Yup," Natsu nodded.

"Please stand here."

He did as he was told, fidgeting with his tie again. He could just hear the guys screaming at him to leave it be and sit still, but he couldn't. He was too nervous. He was marrying Lucy in about five minutes. Lucy. The most amazing woman on the face of the planet. The strongest celestial wizard of their age, if not ever. The person who had singl-handedly saved their guild and thereby the world from Tartaros. The woman who kept track of every and helped piece Fairy Tail back together after their disbandement. That Lucy. That incredible woman was about to become his wife.

 _I don't think my tummy's done this many back flips since I got off the car!_ He thought to himself as he stood there waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

 _Gosh, how long does it take for six girls and a cat to get down here?_

As if to answer his question a soft, romantic tune began playing and the doors opened. Jellal and Erza were the first to walk in, arm in arm, smiling. Erza gave him a small smirk, as if to say "you got no idea what's coming."

Juvia and Gray were next, followed by Gajeel and Levy, then Laxus and Mirajane. Carla walked down the aisle next, tossing flower petals as she went along. She was followed by Happy, who carried a small box in his paws, grinning proudly as he pranced to Natsu's side.

Next was Wendy and-

Holy smokes, there she was.

Natsu all of a sudden forgot how to breathe. He only thought she looked like an angel before, but now? Her dress was tight in just the right places, but not so much so that he had to be jealous or worried. The veil hanging down her back looked like wings. She wore a bright smile on her face that made his heart ache. She couldn't move fast enough. It was torturous, just standing there waiting for her to reach him, not being able to do anything but watch her. Staring at her like this though? As much as it killed him to have to wait for her to reach him so he could hold her hand in his, he was still desperately drinking in the sight of her. She was just so beautiful!

Finally, after what felt like an agonizing eternity she was by his side, smiling shyly as she held out her hand for him.

"You look amazing!" he breathed as he took her hand in his.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so lucky!"

She giggled as the officiant cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman. If any of you object to this union speak now or forever hold your piece."

"Gray, don't you dare!" Natsu warned, causing everyone to laugh.

Gray held up his hands. "You ain't hearing a peep out of me. He's your problem now, Lucy."  
Everyne laughed again as the officiant cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, right, very well then. Have you prepared your own vows?"

"No," Natsu said.

"Yes."

Natsu blinked and turned to Lucy. "Really?"

Lucy blushed. "Yeah…"

"Kinda making me look bad."

"Sorry, we don't have to-"

"No. Please," he smiled softly at her. "I want to hear it."

"But what about y-"

"Eh. I'll wing it."

Lucy couldn't help but be a bit nervous at the thought of Natsu "winging it." Still, she turned and took a small envelope from Levy, opened it, unfolded the paper inside, and began reading.

"Natsu, when I was a little girl I used to dream of meeting a handsome prince and that we'd fall in love upon first sight. He'd sweep me off my feet and carry me away to his castle in the clouds and we'd live happily ever after. It was a dream worthy of a bedtime story. That's not what happened though. No, what I ended up finding was a million times better than any storybook romance. Instead of falling in love with a prince I ended up falling in love with my best friend, the man who has swept me up into adventure after life-changing adventure. You lead me to a guild full of friends who would become my family. This day won't be happily ever after for us, though, because that implies that we're coming to the end of our story. Our story is only just beginning, and I can't wait to share it with you."

She folded the paper back and smiled brightly at him. His heart ached and he could feel a lump forming in his throat as he let a small "wow" escape his lips. He cleared his throat to rid it of the tightness as he reached out and took her hands in his.

"No way I'm gonna top that," he whispered, winning a few chuckles as he looked Lucy in the eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lucy, you are the most incredible person I've ever met. I will never know or understand how I got so lucky to be with you, but I promise to spend every day of my life making sure I give you the best of everything I possibly can. I promise I will always protect you with my life. I promise I will always be here for you, whatever you need. I love you, Lucy, I always will. Thanks for agreeing the marry me."

Lucy smiled brightly as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"The rings," the officiant called. Happy brought forth his tiny box. The officiant took the rings out and passed them to Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu, please place the ring on Lucy's finger."

Lucy stared as Natsu slipped a brass colored band onto her finger. She gasped when she realized that is was in the shape vine, perfectly matching the rose of her mother's ring. How had he even found such a ring? Probably just dumb luck.

"Repeat after me please: 'With this ring I, Natsu, take you, Lucy, to be my wife…"

"With this ring I, Natsu, take you, Lucy, to be my wife…"

"...to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"...to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"...for better or worse…"

"...for better of worse…"

"...for rich or for poor…"

"...for rich or for poor…"

"...in sickness and in health…"

"...in sickness and in health…"

"...to love and to cherish…"

"...to love and to cherish…"

"...till death do us part…"

"...til death do us part…"

"...this is my solemn vow to you."

"...this is my solemn vow to you."

Natsu's eyes brightened as he gave her hand a small squeeze, causing her chest to swell in love.

"Lucy, please place the ring on Natsu's finger."

Lucy's hand shook slightly as she slid the ring onto his finger. He, too, gasped when he saw it. It was a brass colored band with a dragon carved into the metal. Now where had she found that? He didn't see it when he went to the wedding shop at the resort to look. She probably tore the whole shop apart trying to find the perfect ring even though she knew he would have been happy with pretty much whatever. That was his girl, overthinking everything. But heavens knew he never thought anything through before acting, so they balanced each other out.

"Repeat after me please: 'With this ring I, Lucy, take you, Natsu, to be my husband…"

"With this ring I, Lucy, take you, Natsu, to be my husband…"

"...to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"...to have and to hold from this day forward…"

"...for better or worse…"

"...for better of worse…"

"...for rich or for poor…"

"...for rich or for poor…"

"...in sickness and in health…"

"...in sickness and in health…"

"...to love and to cherish…"

"...to love and to cherish…"

"...till death do us part…"

"...til death do us part…"

"...this is my solemn vow to you."

"...this is my solemn vow to you."

Both of their cheeks were hurting their smiles were so wide. They clasped their hands together, staring into eachother's eyes with complete and utter adoration.

"And with these vows now sworn," the officiate pulled them out of their moment. Not that either minded. They were eagerly awaiting what was coming next.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Natsu, you may kiss your bride."

Natsu did not need to be told twice. He grabbed her by the waist with both hands and pulled her flush against him, tackling her mouth in a passionate kiss that made poor Wendy blush as she watched on. Nobody else was phased, though. They all cheered, hooped, and hollared.

"FINALLY!" Gray shouted.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"Congratulations you two!" Lisanna clapped.

"Yeah, kiss her like a man!" Elfman cheered.

"Woot, atta boy, Natsu, get some!" Laxus chuckled.

"Laxus!" Mirajane scolded.

Niether Natsu nor Lucy noticed any of this, though. They were too wrapped up in eachother. Though they had kissed eachother multitudes of times before, this one was different. Gone were the worries or questions of how far is too far? Is this okay? Should we stop? Instead there was a deep, warm, and growing sensation shared between the two of them. A knowledge. An ownership. For now they had nothing to fear. He was all hers, and she was all his. This sensation, it was an inner joining. For now they were married.

Now they were one.


	7. Chained Freedom

**Freedom / Chained:**

He wasn't going to sleep at all tonight. He'd already decided that. It wasn't that he was not tired. He'd...ahem...worn himself quite out a few hours ago. It didn't matter, though. Every move, breath, hum, mutter the sleeping girl made next to him sent him into another tailspin of emotions.

She was his wife. He still couldn't believe it. Mrs. Lucy _Dragneel_ was all his. Now alone in th honeymoon suite without Gray or Laxus whistling at them, or Erza and Juvia squeeing with every smile they shared, or Elfman encouraging him to "husband her like a man" whatever that meant, he was able to admire her in peace.

She had steadily scooted closer to him in her sleep, drawn towards the heat his body put out. Now her head was pillowed against his bare chest (though he'd slipped on some shorts earlier), her ear placed against his heart, her hand resting against his collarbone. He gently reached up and took her hand in his, admiring the ring he'd placed on her finger a few hours before. He ran his thumb over the band, smiling softly before turning to look at the band on his own finger. He'd never been one for jewelry or fancy things. Too much trouble to take care of. This ring, though, this he'd wear this with pride for the rest of his life. He ran his thumb over the band one more time before intertwining his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his face and brushing his lips against the soft skin of her wrist. He rubbed his cheek against the back of her hand, slipping his free arm around her shoulders.

She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer against him. Her lips parted slightly, a small a breath escaping through them that grazed over the skin of his chest, causing him to shiver slightly. Her hair fell over her face, golden streams rolling down rosy smoothness of her face her adorable button nose twitching slightly as a strand of hair tickled it.

 _Why is she so cute!?_ Natsu thought to himself as he used his free hand to gently tuck her hair behind her ear. The corners of her mouth curled up slightly. He smiled and gently traced the curve of her ear with his finger. Her earlobe was still slightly swollen, which was totally his fault, making him smirk slightly. His fingers continued across her jawline, stopping at her chin. He grazed her soft lips, swollen and a little more red than normal, with the pad of his thump. She hummed in her sleep, mouthing something too slurred and quiet for him to under stand. He didn't care, though, smiling lovingly at her as he moved his hand up and brushed the back of his fingers against her cheekbone. She turned her head slightly into his touch. Even in her sleep she was drawn to him. It made his heart swell as he gently tapped the tip of her nose, slowly increasing the pressure until she began twitching it and frowned slightly, grunting as hair fell into her face again.

He chuckled and pushed the golden tresses back behind her ear again, allowing his hand to wander to her eyebrow, tracing it with his finger. He smiled as he through of the number of times she'd arched these brows at him in either confusion, annoyance, or flirtation. Or when they furrowed in worry or frustration. Or raised up whenever she smiled at him.

As his continued finger continued following along the arch of her brow his thumb grazed over her eyelashes. Her real ones, not the fake ones she often glued to her eyelide because she was self concious about her own. They were blond, like the rest of her hair. She thought they weren't dark or dramatic enough. He personally thought she looked better with her real lashes, but he didn't mind it when she wore the fake ones. She looked beautiful no matter what she did.

She yawned, letting out a deep exhale, her breath tickling his skin and sending another wave of shivers down his spine.

No, there was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight. Every little thing she did had him captivated. He was chained to her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her if he'd wanted do, and he didn't have to. They were married. Just as he was chained to her, she was chained to him. They were one from now on until death did them part. He pressed his lips against her forehead, burying his nose in her hair, taking in her scent.

She stirred against his chest and yawned again. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and she looked up at him, brown eyes shining at him.

"Hello there, my beautiful, sexy wife," he said as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hello, my handsome husband," she whispered back, causing butterflies to go nuts in his stomach.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know. Still night I think," he answered.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him. "Why are you awake?"

"Can't sleep."

"Why not?" Lucy arched her brow. "Are you not tired?"

"A little bit," he answered as he stroked her cheek. "But i just can't quit looking at you."

Lucy's eyes widened slightly before her nose crinkled into a laugh and she playfully shoved him away. "You dork!"

He laughed as he scooted back close to her, propping his face up on his elbow, leaning over her and tucking his hand under her head and rubbing her thumb over her cheek bone.

"It's true though," he smiled.

Lucy blushed softly as she drew the blankets up to her chin, squirming slightly, which he found a bit odd considering she had slipped into a pair of panties and his t-shirt earlier as well. (Not to mention is was their wedding night so there wasn't much left to hide.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" he asked, tugging gently at the blanket, not enough to actually tear it from her, but enough to catch her attention.

"I…" her blush deepened. "I...I dunno. I just...I…" she covered her face in her hands, hiding her embarrassment. Her voice was muffled from behind them, but he could make out a few of the words. "..it's weird...not used to it...know I'm...stupid...sorry...such a whimp…"

He rolled his eyes, sat up, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She let out a soft sigh, relaxing into his touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

As he held her he suddenly remembered something.

"Gotcha something," he said as he kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back."

He slipped off the bed and got the gift he'd gotten for her. She was waiting, cross-legged on the bed when he came back, placing it in her lap.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it and find out," he answered.

She did so, brow furrowing in curiosity when she opened the first letter. He figeted with his hands nervously, hoping she'd like it. Tears began pooling in her eyes as she read. A few spilled over as she folded the letter back up and opened the second letter. She gasped when she read what the book was meant for, putting everything back in place so she could set the book aside and throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.

"I guess you liked it, huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh," she nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You're amazing! Oh my gosh, how did you even think of that?"

Natsu shrugged. "Just an idea I got."

She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he brushed his nose against hers. "Glad you liked it."

"Now my gift for you is just gonna look cheesy," she chuckled.

"You got me something?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah...but I don't know if-"

"I'm sure it's great, let's see it!"

Lucy blushed as she scooted off the bed. Natsu smiled as he watched her go. Messy hair, dressed in a wrinkly tank top that only covered the important parts of her body. There were a few "love marks" on various parts of her body. He smirked at the sight of them as she slinked back towards him, head hung, a small black book in her hands.

"Here," she said, a blush covering her from her forehead, to her neck, to the top of her shoulders.

Natsu took the book with one hand, his other covering his mouth to hide his snickering. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but holy smokes she was just so cute. He regained control of himself and looked down at the book. Written in gold on the cover were the words: "For Natsu's Eyes Only."

His heart skipped a beat as he flipped it open. Lucy closed her eyes. This was going to be embarrassing. His gift for her had been so heartfelt, so personalized. And her's was...well...her's…

"Luce…"

She peaked one eye open. He was staring wide-eyed at the first picture, cheeks flushed red as he turned the page. His mouth curled up into a wicked grin.

"Oh, yeah!"

"Natsu…" she covered her face as her blush deepened.

"Do you have these outfits with you by any chance?" he asked, hungrily turning through the pages.

She nodded. "They're in my suitcase."

"Will I get to see you in them at some point?"

How was it possible for her to get any redder?

"Y...yes...but...I...yes.."

Natsu chuckled as he leaned forward, pulling her hands off her face so he could kiss her forehead. "Don't worry, I won't force you to. Just when you want to."

She nodded, her blush fading only slightly.

Natsu chuckled at her again. "Don't be so embarrassed, Lucy," he set his hand ontop of her head and leaned his forehead against hers. "You're gorgeous. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Thank you," she smiled softly as she looked up at him. He had a soft, tired smile on his face that made her insides turn to putty. He was so handsome, his eyes so loving as he gazed at her. He stifled a small yawn, causing her to giggle slightly.

"You look tired."

"Nah."

"Don't lie to me, you need sleep."

"How do you expect me to sleep after you gave me that book and got me all excited?" he asked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Because you don't have a choice," Lucy said in as authoritative a voice as she could muster, poking her finger into his chest.

"That so?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm. You need sleep."

"Why? We've got four days in this suite all to ourselves," he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "We can stay up all night if we want."

Her face went blank for a moment, before curling into a chuckle as she grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the face with it.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play, huh?" he asked, grabbing a pillow and swinging it at her. She ducked it, grabbed another pillow and began "beating" him with them. He laughed as he somersaulted off the bed, ducking behind it, dragging several of the smaller, decorative pillows with him, which he began laughing over the edge of the bed at her. Somehow each of them found their mark, casuing her to drop her two pillows and hold her arms up to shield herself, shrieking in fun. Seizing his opportunity, he pounced onto her, pinning her to the mattress and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Lucy gave in, letting him deepen the kiss. She buried one hand in his hair, the other sneaking along the mattress to grab one of the pillows she'd dropped. She grabbed it and slammed it into his head. The pillow busted open, covering them both in feathers.

"Ooohhh! You're in trouble!" He pointed at her.

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, yeah…" he snatched her into his arms, tickling her.

"No! Natsu, stop!" she begged, tears of laughter rolling down her face.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please. Please! Stop it!" she laughed.

"Okay, fine, since you're begging," he relented.

She turned to him, still covered in feathers, a playful scowl on her face. "Now that you've had your fun will you go to sleep."

"I'll try, but I make no promises," he said.

Lucy sighed. "I'll take what I can get I guess."

They both lied back down, Natsu pulling the covers over them and tucking them around them. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close, running her fingers through his hair. He sighed as he nuzzled close to her, listening to her heart beat as he set his hands on her back.

"I love you," he whipsered.

"I love you, too," she answered as she continued stroking his head. This was different than the other times she'd played with his hair. She wasn't tugging at his tanlged locks or scraping her nails against his scalp. She instead smoothed his wild mane with absolute gentlness, petting him almost. It was strangely relaxing. He sighed again, pulling her closer.

This was heavenly, getting to simply lay here with her, free to hold her as close as he wanted, free to enjoy every small touch she gave him, free to engage in childish pillow fights or tickle her until she cried. He was free to love her in ways no one else was even allowed to dream of doing (otherwise he'd incinerate 'em!) He was free to just be with her, as her husband.

And boy, was he looking forward to it.


End file.
